I'm Coming for You, Light
by vetgirl1293
Summary: A Goddess in black and red, ready to stand next to her God. She feels almost euphoric at this point and as she moves towards the edge she says a little prayer. The events of February 14, 2011. A Misa, Suicide One-shot. Spoilers.


Hello. Welcome to my very first Death Note story. I wrote this story in commemoration of the day Misa kills herself (February 14, 2011) so I guess this might be a pretty major spoiler. Keep in mind while reading this that Misa is not insane. She is merely a girl who lost someone. She was really depressed after Light died and now (with the thought of returning to Light) she is reverting to her old self.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note characters named here. They belong to Tsugumi Ohba (story) and Takeshi Obata (art) and Co.

Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**I'm Coming for You, Light**

"_Life is eternal and love is immortal; And death is only a horizon, And a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight."_

-**Rossiter W. Raymond**

She prepares for tomorrow. The girl sets little things aside as she prepares for Valentine's Day. She stops at the convenience store and buys everything she needs. The clerk recognizes her from her frequent purchases.

"Hello, Miss Amane. How are you today?" He smiles like he always does, waiting for the day she smiles back. Today is that day.

"I'm wonderful! I've decided what I'm going to buy. Can I purchase those flowers?" She points to the stand behind him, grinning. With a hint of shock the clerk slowly grabs the flowers.

"Finally got you a sweetheart, Miss Amane?" He asks. His accent is especially thick today.

"No, he's just been gone for a while. Tomorrow we're going to be together again." She giggles and puts a box of chocolate on the counter.

"Well, you sure are a nice girl, waiting around for him. Tell you what; let me throw in a bottle of champagne." He hopes she'll smile more often; it's a shame to let that beauty go to waste.

"Thank you, Mr. Clerk! I'm sure my boyfriend will appreciate this," She pays and heads towards the exit.

"See you next week!" He calls.

"Misa-Misa might not be able to come back for awhile, I'm going on a trip," She giggles again and runs to the exit.

He smiles. He hasn't seen her that happy in over a year.

--X--

When she gets to her apartment she decides to decorate everything early. She gets to work quickly.

She expertly hangs pink and black lace everywhere. Here and there, she places some gothic hearts that she got at a local Boutique, not long after she first met him. She places photos of him all over the place. He looks like the God he had dreamed to be. He looks like the God he is.

He would have loved it; she was sure.

So she lights some candles on her shrine for him and decides maybe she should get some rest before the big day.

The girl says one last prayer and lets the candle burn out.

--X--

When Misa wakes up in the morning, she's like her old cheerful self. Even more so today, so she gets up and silently bows at her shrine.

She still has so much to do she realizes and quickly sets about the apartment. She decides to cook first. She thinks nigiri sushi would be something that he would enjoy on a day like today. So, she cooks just like mama taught her, and toils over every little detail until she is positive that it's perfect. She makes two rolls of the sushi and spends two hours on each.

She refrigerates it and heads to put the last finishing touches on the rooms. She places candles everywhere, and places chocolates and champagne on the table (with a side of strawberries); the last thing the girl does is scatter pink and black rose petals on the bed.

The room is done and she thinks now would be the opportune moment to get ready.

She bathes and treats her honey blonde tresses with extra care. Carefully, carefully she steps out of the shower and slips into her new lacey black and red dress. She dries her hair and ties it up. With care she puts on the same red lipstick she wore the day he first kissed her.

Stepping away from the mirror she looked herself over.

A Goddess in black and red, ready to stand next to her God.

Perfect.

--X--

Dinner has been served and Misa carefully eats half her sushi. She needs to keep a light stomach; it could be an eventful night. She eats the chocolates sparingly and leaves the rest on the shrine, preferring to finish her glass of champagne.

"Now that the investigation is over we can finally be together, properly. We'll be happier this time around," She whispers lovingly.

Before they head in for the night, Misa wants to see the sunset. She wants to feel the sun's waning strength shine on her, if only for a while. So they head to the roof.

"It's really pretty, isn't it?" She smiles, when they reach the apartment rooftop, a perfect Valentine's Day.

_Perfect._

She feels almost euphoric at this point, and as she moves towards the edge she says a little prayer.

As she stands on the edge she can't help but smile widely.

"_I'm coming for you, Light." _She murmurs lightly.

And she jumps.

* * *

Thanks for reading! What are your thoughts? Questions? Leave a review, please!

Thanks, Sophia, for beta-ing through all the complications.

Edited against vetgirl1293's wishes of changing nothing after V-day: 3/30/08


End file.
